<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Time by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661055">First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Marvelous Misadventures of José [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Grindr, Hook-Up, M/M, Masturbation, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jose is bored one night until he gives Grindr a try.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Marvelous Misadventures of José [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's 4 am and i'm writing pornographic literature</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jose sighed as he sat on his bed on his phone, scrolling through the same photos and videos he'd seen on Instagram for the umpteenth time that night. He set down his phone and turned off the light, lying down after he did so. He rested his hands on his stomach and stared at the dark ceiling, lit up slightly by the full moon. Jose hadn't been this bored since he was in community college; he was supposed to play video games and get Taco Bell with his friend but he cancelled last minute, leaving Jose by himself to have an uneventful night. </p><p>He trailed his hands down his stomach and down to his crotch, and traced his fingers over his clothed cock. His dick jumped under his hand and he let out a heavy breath, feeling pleasure radiate from in between his legs to the rest of his body. Jose pulled his shorts and underwear down, revealing his hardening cock. He took it in his hand and let out a soft moan as he started to stroke it. He swiped his thumb over the tip of his dick, smearing pre cum around it. He pumped himself harder and felt himself close to the edge already, but right as he was about to come, the pleasure went away.</p><p>"The fuck..." He spit on his hand and stroked himself faster, but it didn't feel good anymore. Jose groaned loudly in annoyance and got up, pulling his boxers and shorts back up. He turned on the light and grabbed the remote, turning on the tv. Jose was still hard so he rubbed his boner through his shorts, trying to arouse himself again, but to no avail. Jose flipped through the channels, not finding anything on and decided to something he'd always wanted to do, but thought was too stupid.</p><p>He got on his phone and went to the app store, finding Grindr easily. Jose let out a heavy breath and downloaded it; he was just desperate at this point. He quickly created a profile and within seconds he got tons of message requests and matches. He scrolled through them uninterestedly until he saw a man with blue eyes and tussled blonde curls. His lips were plump and his skin was glowing, and Jose immediately became intrigued.</p><p>'Hey cutie, I'm Brock. How are you this evening?' Jose rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile.</p><p>'aye wassup i'm jose, nm hbu' Jose tapped the send button and Brock's reply was faster than Jose would have expected it to be.</p><p>'I'm just relaxing, sipping on a glass of red wine. Do you drink?'</p><p>'ahh fr, yea i do'</p><p>'Would you like to come over? I've only had one drink, there's plenty left for you.' Jose got a photo message of Brock clothed in a silk robe and holding a glass of wine. Jose smirked. Fuck it.</p><p>'fs, what the addy?' Brock sent over his address and Jose found out that Brock lived in the same apartment complex.</p><p>'u live in the same apt as me bruh' Jose saw the three little bubbles at the bottom of the screen, signifying that Brock was typing.</p><p>'Wow, what a coincidence. Would you rather come over to my place or me go to yours?' Jose thought for a moment. Did he really want a strange man to see his place?</p><p>'imma go to yours, that cool?' Before Jose could even swipe out of the conversation, Brock replied.</p><p>'Sounds great. See you in 30?' Jose hovered his thumbs above the keyboard. Was this really a good idea?</p><p>'yea sure' Jose put his phone down and took off his clothes before hopping in the shower. He showered quickly, heart racing with anticipation. After Jose was done, he put on deodorant and changed into a t shirt and distressed jeans, slipping on a pair of Vans after. He sprayed on a tiny amount of cologne and put gel in his wet hair, slicking it back. He took a look at himself in the mirror and he looked damned good, not being afraid to say it himself.</p><p>Jose checked his phone and he had five minutes to spare, but he went ahead and headed out to Brock's place. He went to his floor and walked around for a bit before finding his suite number. Jose took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before knocking on the door. Jose stared down at his feet while he waited, but soon enough it opened.</p><p>Jose was taken aback by how absolutely gorgeous the man standing before him was; he was far more better looking in real life than in his profile pictures. He was tall and toned, he had his robe sleeves rolled up and the tie was loosely draped around his waist. </p><p>"Hi Jose," Brock gave Jose a hug; Jose wasn't much of a hugger but he was when it came to hot men he was about to hook up with.</p><p>"Come in, come in." Brock motioned with his hand and Jose stepped inside his place. Jose took off his shoes and looked around in awe; it was contemporary and sleek, a stark contrast from Jose's cozy little space.</p><p>"You got a nice place." Brock chuckled.</p><p>"Thank you." Jose walked into the living room, sitting demurely on the sofa as Brock grabbed another wine glass, pouring the wine in it and handing it to Jose. They sipped on their drinks in silence for a while before Jose cleared his throat.</p><p>"So... how long you been on Grindr?" Brock set his glass down and turned towards Jose.</p><p>"A couple months. Definitely haven't found anybody as cute as you before." He winked and Jose softly laughed.</p><p>"Thanks." Brock nodded.</p><p>"How about you?" Jose sighed.</p><p>"Forty minutes deadass. I was hella bored and horny so I was like fuck it, why not, you know?" Brock nodded again.</p><p>"Well," He started, placing his hand on Jose's chest.</p><p>"I'm glad you decided to join." Brock leaned in to kiss Jose and Jose leaned forward as well, cupping Brock's chin as their lips met. The kiss became passionate quickly, teeth clashing and tongues dancing. Jose felt that familiar heat pool to the bottom of his stomach and he deepened the kiss further, scooting closer to Brock. Brock trailed his hand down Jose's chest to his stomach, and finally to in between his legs. Jose spread his legs and moaned into Brock's mouth as Brock ran his hand over Jose's hardening cock through his jeans.</p><p>Jose's cock twitched and jumped underneath Brock's fingers and Jose already felt close. Brock could sense Jose's orgasm quickly approaching so he stopped and stood up. He reached out and took Jose's hand in his and led him to the bedroom. Brock shut the door and resumed kissing Jose, putting his thigh in between Jose's legs and Jose automatically thrusted against it. Brock softly chucked.</p><p>"You weren't lying when you said you were horny." Jose huffed out a laugh and nodded. Jose humped Brock's leg faster until Brock stopped him, placing his hand on his chest and gently pushing him back. Jose didn't complain when Brock started to strip and Jose followed suit, taking off his shirt and jeans. When Jose was down to his boxers, Brock got on his knees and pulled them down, Jose's painfully hard cock springing out of the confines of his underwear.</p><p>Brock took it in his hand and stroked it a few times, feeling it throb. He replaced his hand with his mouth and roughly sucked him off, quickly bobbing his head up and down and hollowing his cheeks while looking into Jose's eyes. Jose grabbed Brock's blonde locks and urged him to take him in more and Brock complied. He deep throated Jose, gag reflex non existent as Jose's dick hit the back of Brock's throat. Jose moaned and his legs started to twitch and Brock got off his dick with a 'pop' and stood up. Brock took off his underwear and Jose kicked his own off his ankles. </p><p>"Can I eat you out?" Jose stared at Brock's pretty ass and Brock nodded.</p><p>"I'd love that." Brock got on the bed and got on his hands and knees, sticking his ass out to Jose. Jose kneeled on the bed and grabbed Brock's ass cheeks, squeezing and smacking them. He licked his lips before going down on Brock, licking his light pink asshole and shoving his tongue inside, making the taller man moan. Jose sucked and nibbled on it before sliding one, then two, then three fingers inside of him. Brock grabbed at the sheets and clenched his teeth every time Jose's finger tips brushed against his g spot. Just as quickly as he started, Jose stopped and pulled his fingers out. Brock turned back and faced Jose.</p><p>"Wanna fuck me?" Jose stared at Brock in disbelief; he'd never topped before, and he already knew it was gonna be great. Jose was brought back to his senses when Brock cleared his throat and Jose quickly nodded.</p><p>"Yeah for sure," Jose went through the pockets of his jeans, but he remembered he didn't bring any condoms. </p><p>"Can I uh..." Brock reached over and opened a drawer in his nightstand, getting out a condom and small packet of lube.</p><p>"Thanks." Jose ripped open the condom packaging and rolled it on with ease before squeezing out the lube onto his dick, stroking it in. He lubed up Brock's asshole even though he just fingered him just to be safe. He grabbed Brock's hips and lined himself up.</p><p>"You ready?" Brock looked back at Jose and nodded his head, mouthing 'yes' breathlessly. Jose took a deep breath and exhaled before he slowly and carefully slid into Brock, letting him get adjusted to his length and girth. Jose was hit with a wave of pleasure as he bottomed out; he expected topping to be good but not this good. He let his head fall back and he squeezed his eyes shut, moaning as he started to move.</p><p>Jose dug his fingers into Brock's hips as he thrusted in and out of him, creating a steady pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room and the smell of sex was heavy in the air as Jose fucked Brock, quickening his pace. Brock was unbelievably tight; yeah Jose had fucked a few girls in high school, but Brock felt so much better than all of them combined. </p><p>Jose's movements started to falter and his thrusts became sloppy; breathing ragged and chest heaving as he relentlessly slammed into Brock. Before he knew it, Jose was coming, hard. Brock clenched around Jose and it sent him over the edge, fucking him fast and hard and becoming a moaning mess above the blonde man. After Jose's orgasm finished, he slowly pulled out, hissing at the loss of warmth. He took off the condom and tied it off, finding the trash can in the bedroom and throwing it in. Brock stood up, breathing not nearly as hard as Jose.</p><p>"Did you come?" Brock hesitantly shook his head no.</p><p>"Aw fuck, I'm sorry man." Jose went down to suck Brock off but Brock stopped him.</p><p>"It's alright, it takes me forever to come anyway." Jose bit his lip and nodded.</p><p>"You sure? Sorry if that wasn't as good as-" Before Jose could finish his sentence, Brock kissed him into silence. He pulled away and smiled at Jose.</p><p>"It was amazing." Jose sighed in relief; this was his first hook up and he would hate to have it be a bad experience for him or the other guy.</p><p>"Aight well I be havin shit to do so Imma dip." It was a complete lie; Jose in fact had nothing to do at all, he was just terrible at talking and cuddling after sex.</p><p>"Okay. It was a pleasure to have done this with you Jose." Brock leaned down slightly and kissed Jose once more before he got dressed and left. </p><p>As soon as Jose got back to his place, he sat down on the couch, fucked out and tired after what had just taken place. What a night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>